A Light in the Darkness
by TyyTyy
Summary: One-shot based off a tumblr request. During Sasuke's time in jail, he's not allowed visitors aside from a certain medic. He recognizes her by her smell.


**Light in the Darkness**

 **.**

It was cold and dark. Though he supposed a little prison time was the least of his worries. It was hard to handle being suppressed of all his chakra, his entire body bound. Even his eyes were covered and sealed. He couldn't see a thing and if he even thought about trying to activate his dōjutsu it would have nearly killed him.

He was in bad enough shape as it was. His missing arm left him feeling strange, though he knew he deserved the loss and so much more. For so long he'd wanted to fall into the darkness, he'd wanted to be alone… but now, after the war and his final battle with Naruto, he wanted just the opposite.

This loneliness… he hated it… the dark… it was too much.

It was too quiet, too cold. He was uncomfortable. His arm was only one part of his body that was in pain and being bound as he was, his movements were limited. His body was stiff and he was tired. He had no idea how long he'd been there, but no matter how exhausted he was, he could not rest. He could not so much as lay down and think about sleep when he was so uncomfortable.

Uchiha Sasuke had sinned a great deal in his life. He'd made his fair share of mistakes, some that would undoubtedly haunt him for many years to come. However, he'd made peace with whatever his fate would be. If he'd be executed, he would not fight. If he'd have to spend the rest of his life in prison, he would hate it, but he would not fight it.

Neither scenario was appealing, but he wasn't expecting much. Whether he assisted with the war or not, he was an S-class criminal. He would not be so easily forgiven and he knew it. Not everyone was as soft as his two fellow teammates, Naruto… and Sakura.

He thought of them often. They'd been family to him for a long time, even if they didn't know it. They'd made him happy more times than they could have imagined. But even more so now, after everything and knowing that they'd never given up on him. He owed the two of them everything.

They'd both saved his life, while he'd done nothing but ruin theirs.

Ears perking at the sound of approaching footsteps, Sasuke remained completely still as he listened and waited. Heels, he noted by the sound, keeping quiet though he knew those steps stopped just before his cell. There was a long, silent moment that passed, causing him to think he may have imagined it, but then the sound of keys followed by the heavy door sliding open came.

No words were spoken, but the instant those heels walked closer, the scent of strawberries filled his nostrils and he knew it was her. Even blinded he could picture the pitied look on her face. He knew she'd be frowning, that she'd hate looking at him like this. She knelt before him and he remembered so vividly fighting in the war with her.

How she'd grown… that strength. It was remarkable, though he'd always known she was capable. All she needed was a push in the right direction and it seemed as if she'd received one. For some reason unknown to him, it made him proud of her, knowing that she'd gotten so far. Not only was she an admirable healer, recognized by all, but she had a baffling strength that no ordinary man could fathom.

She was amazing. She'd become all that he envisioned she could, and more… and… she still loved him.

This was something Sasuke could not understand no matter how much he thought about it. While many girls had fawned over him with idiotic infatuation, it just wasn't like that with Sakura. She truly loved him, for all he was and all he wasn't. She wanted him to be happy and free, even if she couldn't have him. He would probably never understand her, but he would respect her for it. He could see now that he owed her that much.

She never spoke a word as she went about unbinding his body, just enough to free what was left of his left arm. Her touch was gentle and knowing, the healing chakra she flowed into his arm so soothing he could only sigh in relief.

The pain was great, but nothing compared to the grief and guilt he felt now that he recognized his sins as if they were laid naked before him. It was frightening, disgusting even. He had no faith in himself at the time, and he couldn't understand how anyone else would. Not even her, nor Naruto.

His arm felt much better after her treatment and she went over the rest of his body as well, her hands settling on his face last. It was only then that he noticed the slight trembling of her fingers. She checked his eyes over the seal. He welcomed her touch, enjoying it probably more than he should have. His lips parted as he breathed slowly, savoring the feel before it was gone all too soon and he was bound tightly once again.

She hesitated and leaned close to him, so close he could feel her breath on his neck. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun… but this is all I can do for you for now." She whispered quietly before backing away from him.

He wasn't allowed visitors. She was here as a medic and nothing more, for that was all she was allowed. She wasn't supposed to speak to him at all… but he was glad she'd done so. As if her presence alone wasn't soothing enough, her soft voice reminded him that he was still alive and he wasn't as alone as he felt.

Soon, a decision would be made and he would know what would be happening to him from there on out. He listened to the sound of her heels as she retreated, face turning in the direction she'd gone. He had no way of knowing if she'd be back or not, but deep down he hoped she would.

"Thank you… Sakura." He murmured just after she'd secured the cell door. For a moment she didn't move and he hated the blindness more than ever.

Once she finally left and he was alone again, he sighed. How long had he been here… and how much longer would it take for the council to decide what to do with him? He could only hope it wouldn't take forever… and that while he was stuck waiting, he'd be granted more of those serene medical visits by the one girl who'd always loved him from the bottom of her heart.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading! XD**


End file.
